The presentation invention relates to a novel and useful apparatus for laying paving fabric.
A recent development in the construction and repair of asphalt surfaces includes the laying of a sheet of paving fabric generally formed from polypropylene, polyethylene or the like. It has been found that the use of paving fabric permits the binding of the old asphalt to the new asphalt overlay while maintaining a moisture impermeable barrier. The result is that reflective cracking of asphalt surfaces is prevented in the future.
In the past, the paving fabric has been placed down manually but this has proved to be unsatisfactory since the sheet matieral being unrolled must be aligned with the paving surface perimeter and must be free of wrinkles. Reference is made to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,854 to McClure which describes a device for tensioning fabric rolls. The prior art fabric roll laying devices suffer from the inability to accomodate different sized rolls and the elimination of wrinkles from the fabric after it is placed on the surface being paved. In addition, the prior devices have been unwieldy and are not compactly transported from one worksite to another.
A paving machine which overcomes the obstacles and shortcomings of the devices of the prior art would be a great advance in the field of constructing and repairing paved surfaces.
In accordance with the present invention a novel apparatus for laying paving fabric is provided.
The device of the present application is normally vehicle mounted and dispenses paving fabric from a roll. The apparatus employs a first member which has a lateral or transverse dimension and a second member having a lateral or transverse dimension such that the members are spaced from one another. The roll is supported from the second member and permitted to unwind with vehicle movement. The fabric is then laid over the surface in this manner.
Means is also used for applying a downward force on the unwound paving fabric as it passes beneath the vehicle. Said force applying means being connected to the first member. Such means for applying a downward force on the unwound paving fabric may include a first element and a second element lying adjacent the first element and being angularly disposed in relation to the same.
The means for applying a downward pressure or force on the unwound paving fabric may include brushes in the form of first and second elongated brush units each connected to said first and second elements respectively. The brush units may form an angle with the apex of the angle lying closer to the fabric than the legs of the angle. Thus, a vee or a chevron is formed with points toward the direction of travel of the vehicle. The first and second elements may be supported by said second member, although a portion of the first and second elements remains spaced from the second member.
Means is also found to adjust the downward force provided by the means for applying the downward force.
The apparatus of the present invention may also embrace the use of means for adjusting the lateral dimension of the second member. Such adjustment may take the form of one or more sections being telescopically movable in relation to one another. Of course, the means for supporting the roll would be attached to an elongated section of the telescopically movable sections.
To maintain the tension on the roll, a bar may be connected to either the first or second member between the fabric roll and the surface. The bar may take the form of a cylindrical member fastened to arms extending from the first or second members. In addition, a platform may be provided on these arms to steady or hold the fabric roll as it is being loaded on the machine.
The apparatus of the present invention may also entail the provision for means for rotating a portion of the first and second members upwardly. Such rotation would place the apparatus in a compact configuration that adds to the mobility of the apparatus.
The present application may also be deemed to include a device for supporting a roll of material on a vehicle. The device has first and second arms each including means for tensioning the roll of material. A support bracket adjustably holds the second arm in relation to the first arm. Means is also found for positioning the support bracket to a selected position on the vehicle.
The support bracket may take the form where the support bracket has a sleeve which slidingly engages the second arm. Means holds a portion of the second arm in the sleeve. In addition, the support bracket may rotate in relation to the vehicle. Also, a transverse member may be provided to permit the support bracket to slide transversely from one side of the vehicle to the other.
The front arm may be angularly connected to the vehicle to permit the roll of material on the vehicle to be close to a vertical structure.
A mechanism for stretching the unwinding from the roll may also be deemed as part of the present invention. The mechanism externalizes in a leg affixed to the vehicle and extending therefrom. First and second bars are held to the leg and may include means for positioning the same in relation to one another.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful apparatus for laying paving fabric has been described.
Is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for laying paving fabric from a roll on a surface which may be operated by a person having a minimum of training and experience.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for laying paving fabric which lays the fabric in proper alignment and without wrinkles.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for laying paving fabric which may employ paving fabric rolls of various sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for laying paving fabric which may be collapsible in part to facilitate transportation of the apparatus from job site to job site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting a relatively short roll of fabric for paving on either side of the vehicle supporting such device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for stretching a fabric being unrolled to prevent wrinkles from occurring in the layed fabric.
The apparatus possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features which will become apparent as the specification continues.